


vicious

by skybluejeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, lapslock, they fuck in the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluejeno/pseuds/skybluejeno
Summary: for a young priest, jaemin allows himself too much, but it's not like he is going to stop. or au in which jaemin is a young priest and jeno is a church school student.





	vicious

**Author's Note:**

> christ died for our sins

The wooden bench creaks slightly when Jaemin leans back. He pants, tries to gasp for air, clenches his palms into fists and realizes that he’s about to come. He feels his heart beating furiously in his chest, a trickle of sweat dripping from his forehead, and his hips moving uncontrollably. He feels a weight on his knees and heat on his neck, something wet touching his ear and he grunts when he feels a weak bite on it.

I am a priest, thinks Jaemin and looks at the vaults of the ceiling of a dark, empty church.

I serve God and free people from sins, he recalls before tightening his grip on Jeno’s hips and starting to fuck new moans out of him.

Jeno closes his eyes and bites his lip, trying to muffle his screams, rests a palm of his hand against Jaemin’s chest, which is almost completely hidden by his black shirt and moves faster. Everything inside him has become fuzzy, and he only feels the heat in his chest and under his palm, dull pain in his stiff knees and wet, sharp thrusts of Jaemin inside him. His head is spinning, and he tries not to fall, leaning forward, burning the priest’s skin with his breath and his ears with loud moans. It seems like Jaemin's grip will leave bruises on his hips, but he doesn’t pay attention to it, trying (and failing) to concentrate and stop yelling, as if calling all the ministers into this room.

Jaemin thinks he wouldn’t care if someone saw them.

If the holy father would enter, hearing strange sounds, will notice Jeno, bouncing on the spot and sitting with his back to him, and then see Jaemin under him. Jaemin probably, won’t even stop.

As if he didn't care that the father will immediately raise panic, strip him off his job, respect and freshly built reputation, banish if not out of the country, then out of the city for sure, and tell everyone around about the sin Jaemin committed. That Jeno will most likely get killed by his parents if his teachers and classmates will not beat them to it, and the boy will be left with nothing, as he supposedly, should be.

Listening to Jeno's whines and peering into the darkness of the hall, Jaemin hopes that no one will come in.

He feels how, after a long and hoarse moan, Lee's stomach gets covered with sticky white ropes, and barely has time to pull Jeno off his hips so he wouldn’t come inside him. He takes a deep breath. He firmly supports trembling Jeno with his hands, hoping he won’t faint, and will soon be able to function normally again. The boy looks at him with unfocused eyes and nervously licks his lips. Jaemin loosens his hold and, with a wet slap, Jeno falls to his knees again.

The hall finally fills with silence, not interrupted by loud sounds of someone fucking on the bench in the last row, and Jaemin calms down a bit, thinking that they are safe for now. Jeno frowns with disgust when he regains his senses and feels the remains of warm cum under his thighs, and Jaemin laughs at him softly. He raises his hand and brushes dark strands of hair from the younger’s forehead, and watches his expression change.

Jaemin looks at Jeno's collarbones and sees a neat cross hanging from a delicate chain.

 

_“My name is Lee Jeno,” he once introduced himself to Jaemin._

 

_“I'm new here and I go to a church school,” he continued with a smile._

 

Jaemin pats Jeno's soft thigh with his palm and looks into his eyes. The younger catches his gaze and smiles tiredly.

Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief, realizing that Jeno’s smile hasn't changed at all, and kisses him briefly on the neck. Satisfied, Jeno throws his head back and soon replaces his neck with his lips.

Jaemin kisses him slowly, lightly biting Jeno’s lower lip, wraps his arms around his waist and pulls the younger to him. Lee, having already forgotten about the pain in his legs, only moves closer and kisses harder.

Jaemin squeezes Jeno in his arms and feels himself give in. His fists curl into the fabric of Jeno’s sweatshirt and he bites his lip, drawing blood.

Jaemin hears the creaking of the door at the entrance to the hall.

 

And doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation of a russian oneshot by Stress B. Link to the original work - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7372621. again, if you don't like this type os stuff, you shouldn't have read that.


End file.
